Everything about you
by AnimeWitch02
Summary: RVD and Becky hate each other... or do they?


AN: I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this fic, I only own Becky. Stephy owns herself as well. I also don't own the song 'I hate everything about you' by 3 Days Grace. Please R&R!!!!  
  
  
  
// every time we lie awake  
  
after every hit we take  
  
every feeling that I get  
  
but I haven't missed you yet //  
  
It was a warm summer night in Kentucky when RAW came to Rupp Arena. Becky was extremely excited because this was her first time going out in front of her come town crowd, but sadly it was with someone she despised. When she came out of OVW the writers put her in a story line with RVD. At first she was really excited, he astounded her with his fast footwork and high flying style, to bad his attitude didn't impress her like his in ring work did. He quickly shut out any of her ideas she had angles for their story line or in matches they had. In Becky's eyes he was a stuck up asshole, but tonight she wasn't going to let him get her down, tonight she was in a match against one of her best friends on the RAW roster Stephy and later that night Becky had a date with Shane Helms. All she had to do was win her match against Stephy, then walk Rob out and stand at ringside, then she was home free so to speak. As Becky was putting her gear on which consisted of a black and white tank top which looked like a yin yang, and black wrestling pants, later on she would change into blue jeans for Rob's match, Rob himself came in.  
  
"Aren't you finished yet?" He barked as soon as the door closed. Becky slowly looked up at him and frowned.  
  
"Just about oh master! Why are you in such a hurry any ways?" Becky asked tying up her boot laces. Rob started pacing around in her room.  
  
"Im gonna walk out with you for your match against Stephy, and go easy on her, we've got a date tonight I don't want you giving her any bruises or anything that would make her cancel on me!!" Becky stopped tying her boots and looked up at Rob, for some reason her heart was hurting. It wasn't a physical pain, just a pang of.... surely it wasn't jealousy. Becky hated Rob, and Rob hated Becky, but why was the mere thought of Rob and Stephy going out hurting her? Shaking the thought out of her head Becky stood up and grabbed her sunglasses off the table.  
  
"Lets go." Was all she said, with out a word Rob followed.  
  
  
  
// every roommate kept awake  
  
by every sigh and scream we make  
  
all the feelings that I get  
  
but I still don't miss you yet //  
  
Since she was in her home town Becky won, next week they were supposed to be in Ohio for RAW and Becky would loose to Stephy that was the deal they made. Becky quickly drove to the hotel to get ready for her date, the whole way there she was thinking about the feeling she got when Rob told her about his date.   
  
**Why do I care if Rob is dating my best friend, I can't stand the man! Maybe I feel sorry for Stephy for hookin up with such a looser... no that's not it. Why should I care????** Becky screamed in her mind. Once she pulled in the parking lot she practically ran into the lobby of the hotel and into the elevator, but to her dismay there stood Rob, he had a smug look on his face that made Becky want to punch him right in the nose.  
  
"Why are you in such a rush?" He asked.  
  
"I've got a date with Shane, if its any of your business anyway!" Becky stuck her nose up in the air and tried to concentrate on the Muzak that played on the elevator, but her eyes kept roaming to Rob. He had his hair pulled back as usual, a black wife beater on and blue jeans, so why was Becky's eyes roaming his figure like a lion scooping out a zebra for it's next prey?  
  
"Take a picture it'll last longer." Rob snipped. Becky huffed, half embarrassed that she was caught staring and half pissed because he snipped at her. "Ya know if you weren't such a bitch I may take an interest in ya."   
  
**WOW that came out of left field** Becky's first thought was as she slowly turned to Rob, her eyes as big as saucers.  
  
"Excuse me?? If I wasn't such a bitch YOU might take an interest in ME!?!" She shouted, her voice echoing off the walls in the elevator. "Well if you weren't such a dickhead, maybe I'd take an interest in you!" Becky huffed and turned back around to face the front. What she didn't see was Rob smirk and shrug off his gym bag but what she did see was him walking up behind her in the reflection in the door. "What are you doin?" She asked raising her eyebrows in question.  
  
"You like the fact that Im a dickhead don't ya?" He had Becky pressed up against the wall of the elevator, one of his arms he used to prop his weight on, the other one he extended to the controls of the elevator and pushed the stop button.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN!?!" Becky screamed trying to stop him, but he stilled her efforts by putting his other arm next to her head, boxing her in.  
  
"Answer my question, then I'll think about letting you go." Becky was fuming, especially when she saw the mischievous sparkle in Rob's brown eyes.  
  
"No, I hate your guts!!"  
  
"You do?" He didn't sound convinced.  
  
"Yes! Now will you please start the elevator again so I can leave!?!" There was one thing that Becky was bad about was lying, what gave her away was her eyes would dart around the room she couldn't look the person in the eye and that's what she was doing then. Her eyes were moving across the elevator, and Rob knew her little give away.  
  
"No."  
  
"No? What do you mean no?" Becky asked.  
  
"I said answer my question, your lying I can tell." Becky sighed in frustration.  
  
  
  
// only when I stop to think about it...  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
why do I love you //  
  
"Then maybe this will help you answer." Rob said as he quickly angled his mouth over hers in a deep kiss. Becky's eyes were once again as big as saucers, she tried to push him away but he was much stronger than her. After a few moments Becky stopped trying to push him away and gave into the sensations he was creating and linked her arms around his neck playing with the long ponytail. When Rob finally pulled away Becky he smirked down on her and asked again.  
  
"You like me don't you?" Becky was jolted back to reality by the cockiness in his voice.  
  
"Rob, leave me alone." She tried to sound sure of herself but the tears were already starting to swell in her eyes. He simply shook his head and reached over to push the start button again. They reached his floor first but before the doors shut he turned back and said,  
  
"If you change your mind, you know where to find me."  
  
"I wont be changing my mind Rob." Becky pushed the door close button and she was left alone with her thoughts and the burning feeling he left on her lips.   
  
// every time we lie awake  
  
after every hit we take  
  
every feeling that I get  
  
but I haven't missed you yet //  
  
Becky opened her hotel room and thought about calling Shane and taking a rain check on their date, the incident in the elevator had her head spinning and her heart in question. But she would be damned if she would let Rob ruin her date with Shane! Trying to put Rob in the back of her mind she went to get dressed, deciding on a simple black skirt and a frilly white top that looked like something out of the mid evil times, she placed her knee high boots on and went out the door only pausing to grab her key card and purse off the table.   
  
Through the whole date Becky was distracted, only thinking about the kiss her and Rob had shared only hours earlier.   
  
"Becky... BECKY!!!!" Shane practically shouted trying to get her attention.  
  
"Wha? Sorry Shane, Im a bit distracted tonight." A slight blush crept across her face.  
  
"I can see that, anythin you wanna talk about?" Shane asked setting his fork to the side.  
  
"No, it's somethin that I've gotta..." Becky was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice call out her name.  
  
"HEY BECKY!!" It was Stephy with Rob in tow.  
  
"Hey Stephy!!" Shane sounded ecstatic to see her but all Becky could see was Rob who was staring back at her.  
  
"What a coincidence to see you two here, we'll go now." Stephy said about ready to leave but Shane stopped them.  
  
"Why don't ya'll join us?" Shane asked looking at Becky who turned her attention back to Shane. She plastered a smile on her face and said,  
  
"Yeah, come on!" Stephy who looked at Rob then pulled out a seat next to Shane, making Rob sit next to Becky. They were sitting in a booth so Rob and Becky were sitting pretty close together, and as much as Becky huddled into the corner, she couldn't help but feel the heat that his body radiated. Rob himself decided to stare off into space, only every now and then allowing himself to steal a glimpse of Becky's nervous demeanor. Of course Shane and Stephy didn't miss this interaction and they exchanged knowing looks between themselves.  
  
"So Rob, what did you think of our match tonight?" Stephy asked trying to engage him in conversation.  
  
"It was good." He said playing with the condensation coming off his glass of water.  
  
"Do you have any pointers to give us?" Becky was intently listening to what Rob had to say about that subject.  
  
"Well I think that it was to slow. You girls need to pick up the pace a little bit more."  
  
"Pick up the pace???" Becky asked finally speaking up.  
  
"Yeah, it seemed slow to me." Rob repeated.  
  
"Well Im sorry if we all can't be high flyers like Mr. Monday night!!" Becky shouted drawing attention from people around her. "Move outa my way!" She yelled again waving her hand at Rob trying to make him move faster. He slid out of the booth and allowed Becky to rush past him with out another word to anyone at the table and storm out of the restaurant. Stephy looked at Shane then Rob who was still standing, looking at where Becky had just stormed out, and said  
  
"Im goin after her." She said then followed in pursuit of Becky.   
  
  
  
// only when I stop to think about it...  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
why do I love you //  
  
Becky had been lucky enough to catch a cab back to the hotel, since Shane drove to the restaurant Becky would have been stranded until he was ready to go. But Becky was ready to leave at that moment, not wanting to be around Rob another second. It wasn't like it used to be, usually they would argue back and forth and it meant nothing but now all she could think about was the kiss and where it could have lead. She was so mad at herself for letting him get to her like that, but now she was confused, she hated Rob... right?? She gnawed on the thought all they way to the hotel and the into her room. Her thoughts were halted by someone pounding on her door, looking out the peep hole she saw it was Stephy and heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey girl, what's up?" Becky asked as she opened the door.  
  
"What's up? Oh nuttin much, just wonderin why my best friend ran out on a date with that sexy beast just because someone gave you some constructive criticism!" Becky sighed and walked away from the open door, letting Stephy walk in and shut the door.  
  
"You know Rob and I have never gotten along, why should this argument be any different than any other?" Becky asked flopping on her bed. Stephy sat in the chair next to the bed and said,  
  
"I saw the way your face paled when you saw Rob and I together, I also saw the way you fidgeted and shrink away when he sat next to you at the restaurant. Has Rob hit you or somethin?" Becky rolled her eyes and said,  
  
"No, he's never hit me, he knows better than hit me." Steph chuckled then it hit her like a lightning bolt.  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
"WHAT?" Becky shouted.  
  
"I knew it!!!" Stephy started laughing.  
  
"Stephy I don't like him I swear!"  
  
"Yes you do! Hey there's nothin wrong with it, he's always talking about ya!" That caught Becky's attention, she turned around to face Stephy.  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Oh yeah, its blaringly obvious that he likes you, maybe even loves you."  
  
"But Stephy, I can't like him, I mean he's a stuck up, egotistical..."  
  
"Sexy, hot..." Stephy said adding in her 2 cents.  
  
"Yeah and there is no way I could like him!" Becky paused then the words that Stephy had said and she agreed to sunk in her mind. "NO I didn't mean... oh hell." Becky placed her head in her hands.  
  
"Becky there is nothin wrong with liking him, why not give him a chance? He seams like a great guy." Becky sighed and said,  
  
"Ok, I'll give him a chance. I'll only give him one chance that's it!!" Stephy smiled then got up and hugged her friend.  
  
"Don't worry, you wont be sorry I can guarantee it!"   
  
// only when I stop to think about you,  
  
I know  
  
only when you stop to think about me,  
  
do you know //  
  
  
  
That next night on RAW Becky approached the locker room with apprehension, she wasn't looking forward to telling Rob about the way she felt, for some reason she had a feeling like she was letting him win, no matter how much Stephy had told her that wasn't the way it was. Becky opened the locker room and saw Rob leaning his head on the back of the couch, his arm covering his eyes.  
  
"Took ya long enough." He said.  
  
"Traffic." Was all she said then set her bag down next to the door and sat next to Rob on the couch.  
  
"Rob, listen about the other day."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I know it must be that time of the month huh?" Becky never was good at holding her temper and she wasn't about to make an acceptation for Rob.  
  
"I was actually going to apologize about my behavior, but Im not so sure I wanna do that. And I was gonna say somethin about the kiss, but I guess that meant nothin to you too, just another conquest for you huh?" Becky shook her head and quickly got out of the room before Rob could see her cry, she wouldn't give him the pleasure.  
  
// I hate everything about you  
  
why do I love you  
  
you hate everything about me  
  
why do you love me //  
  
In Becky's rush to escape Rob she wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into Randy Orton. When Becky first met Randy he wasn't that bad, but he was hanging out with Paul (HHH) to much and taking on a lot of his attitude and mannerisms and he was becoming a total ass hole, so Becky wanted to get away from him as quick as possible. He always insisted on hitting on her when it wasn't wanted and she wasn't in the mood for it right now.  
  
"Hey there baby, where are ya goin?" He said putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"No where, please let me go Randy." Becky tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Aw come on now baby, why don't you and I slip into my dressin room and fool around."  
  
"As tempting as that sounds, Im gonna have to pass." Becky snipped with tears rolling down her face. He frowned and without another word Randy jerked her into his dressing room. He had her on the couch and arms pinned above her head in a matter of seconds and was kissing her neck. "RANDY LET ME GO!!!" She screamed, hoping he would either let go or someone would hear her.   
  
"Not on your life." He said then went back to kissing on her neck. Becky continued to struggle and scream in horror as he ripped her top off of her. Suddenly someone came crashing through the door and ripped Randy off of Becky. She sat up quickly and saw Rob beating the crap out of Randy.  
  
// I hate  
  
you hate  
  
I hate  
  
you love me //  
  
After Rob had his fill of beating on Randy he went and checked on Becky who was shaking like a leaf and crying her eyes out. Rob bent down and picked her up in his arms, with out a fight Becky linked her arms around his neck and burried her face in his shoulder. When he got out in the hallway he saw Stephy in the crowd of people and he made his way over to her, she had a very worried look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry about her Steph, she'll be alright."  
  
"You take care of her!" Steph said as Rob walked right past her and took Becky to their locker room.  
  
"Shhhh, it'll be alright baby." Rob tried to comfort her once he shut the door and sat down on the couch. "He wont hurt you anymore."  
  
"Why do you care?" Becky huffed, finally gaining her sences she tried to push away from Rob who held her still on his lap.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because? That's all you've got to say to me is 'because'?" Becky said looking at Rob. He looked down at her and did the only he could think of at the moment, he kissed her. But this kiss wasn't like the last, it was like he was trying to heal her rattled emotions in that one kiss.  
  
"Becky, I think Im in love with you." He admitted pressing his forehead against hers.  
  
"If what you say is true then why have you been treatin me like shit since day one?"  
  
"I figured bad attention is better than no attention at all. Im really sorry for jumping on you earlier, I had a major headache and I get irritable when Im in pain." Becky sniffled then said,  
  
"Why did you come and save me?"  
  
"You wanted to be helped right?" He asked, a lump forming in his throat.  
  
"Hell yeah I wanted to be helped, he almost raped me!"  
  
"Well there ya go, I couldn't stand there and let him do that to you. Like I said, I think Im in love with you and it drove me insane at the thought of someone putting their unwanted hands on you." Becky smiled.  
  
"Rob, I don't know what to say." Rob smiled as well.  
  
"You like me don't ya, I mean even if it's a tinny tiny bit let me know."   
  
"God Rob, sometimes I can hate your guts with a passion..." She paused and looked in Rob's big brown eyes, "But after that kiss in the elevator you've been all I can think about. I found out that I do have feelings for you, maybe even love you." Rob let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and embraced Becky in a strong hug. No more words were needed to say except,  
  
"I love you Becky." Rob said before passionately kissing her.  
  
"I love you too Rob." Becky said rubbing noses with him.  
  
  
  
// I hate everything about you  
  
why do I love you //  
  
After the incident with Randy and their words of love, Rob and Becky were inseparable. Thankfully Stephy wasn't mad at Becky for taking Rob for herself, Stephy had Shane to herself now. Rob and Becky's love was one that was strong and would last many years to come, and to think it started out as hate. 


End file.
